The Fight for love
by ACBL
Summary: Ever have one of those days where nothing goes right? Welcome to James Potter's world. After telling Lily a secret that can ruin his life, his world is turned into a living hell, and only one person can help him out of it..will she?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 "Seriously, Sirius, we're in the library," Raven said as he started feeling her up. "Oh come on, we'll go behind the stacks, nobody'll even know we're back there," Sirius said with a smirk on his face. "Can't you just wait until we get back to the dorms?," she said with a look in her eye making him jump up. "Let's go then," he jumped (literally) at the opportunity. Lily is sitting in the dorm reading her favorite book, Hogwarts, A History, when she sees James walk into the Gryffindor common room. Seeing as they are arch enemies, she decides it'd be best to stay where she was and out of his way. "Lily, are you up there, it's important, please, if you're up there come down," James said sounding kind of upset. Usually Lily wouldn't care, but he had called her Lily, and he NEVER calls her that, it's always Evans to him, something must be wrong. "Yeah, I'm up here Potter, I'll be right down," Lily said with that little bit of attitude that she always shows to James. She walked down to the common room to see him sitting there with a very sad look on his face, what stupid thing did he do now?, was all she could think. Putting that thought behind, she continued really concerned, "What's wrong James?" Even though they don't get along the best, she could definitely tell there was something wrong. "I might be in some really big trouble, I might even be getting expelled," James said as if ready to actually start breaking down crying in front of her. 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 "James baby, please, we've been going out for a while now, can't we please do it already?," James current girlfriend, Andrea, asked. "I already told you a million times, we don't know each other well enough to have intimacy yet, plus do you really wanna lose your virginity to me?," James asked hoping for an answer of no. "What's the big deal about it, it's not like I'm gonna stay a virgin forever, so why not lose it to somebody I really care about, unless of course you don't fell that deeply about me, which would make you a jerk for leading me on this entire time," she said making him feel extremely guilty. "It's not that, but it's something I have that I don't wanna give away to you, I care about you, but I've saved myself fro a special person, and I'm not just giving it away now," he said trying very hard to get through to her. "Let me tell you something, I get what I want, and right now, I wanna have sex with you, if I don't get exactly what I want, I make the person's life who got in my way, a living hell," she said trying to threaten him. "What could you possibly do that would be that bad?," he asked smirking, almost in tears because he was trying to hold back his laughing. "You don't screw me now, I'll tell Dumbledore you raped me, then we'll see how much hell you're life is from then on when you're put in jail," she explained watching his facial expression. "Yeah Right," he said as he walked out of the room and out of her sight. 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 Remus and Torey were sitting snuggling with each other when Remus started thinking that there was something going on with Lily and James in the next room. They were actually being semi-civil to each other, something that you  
would never think possible. "Do you think something happened between James and Andrea the other night, considering he never came back to the dorm?," Torey asked looking strangely at Remus. "Trust me, I know James, even though he won't admit it, he is like in love with Lily, and totally saving himself for her until she decides to admit that he loves him too, which she does, because you could tell by the way they look at each other, he didn't do anything with Andrea, ANYTHING," Remus replied as Torey looked completely shocked with what had just come out of Remus's mouth. He continued, "And you have to stop saying things like he didn't come back to the dorm, or people are gonna find out you're in here with me!" "Okay, I'll keep my mouth shut about things like that, goodnight, Love you," she said softly with an even softer smile on her face. "Love you too," Remus added before they tucked in and went to bed for the night. "James, what really bad, stupid prank did you pull that was bad enough to get you kicked out of Hogwarts?," Lily said acting really bitchy without giving James a chance to explain anything. "This is why I never talk to you about things that happen, you're always quick to jump to conclusions. For your information, the reason I'm getting kicked out, wait I said might be getting kicked out, anyways is because of Andrea not any prank I pulled," James said angrily, looking very insulted. "I knew you wouldn't be able to keep your filthy hands off her, why do you have to be such a jerk to girls?," Lily asked even more bitchily. "For your information, I didn't do anything to her, she has plans on telling Dumbledore I raped her because I wouldn't screw her, because I am saving myself for you," James replied hastily as he left the room. 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 "Oh my god, I made such an ass of him, I can't believe I did that to him with out hearing him out at all," Lily explained to her friends almost in tears. "Let me get this straight," Raven started, " James didn't do it with Andrea because he was saving himself for you, and you won't even give him the time of day, and now he could get expelled because Andrea id going to say he raped her?" "Yeah, and now I feel like it's all my fault because I'm the reason he wouldn't screw her in the first place," Lily cried as she was looking very upset with herself. "Don't do that to yourself Lil," Torey chimed in, "This is not your fault why don't you talk thing sort with James to straighten everything out?" Lily looked shocked with her friends advice and even more shocked with her answer, "Yeah, maybe I should, I'll go find him now." Lily got up and walked out of the dorm. "You told her you were saving yourself for her, what are you crazy?," Sirius exclaimed, "You're gonna make her even more full of herself!" "Even though she's a bitch, she's not like that at all, you know I'm in love with her, so what was I suppose to do, lie to her again?," James said in his own defense. "I personally think you did the right thing," Remus offered with his own opinion towards the situation, "Who knows what'll happen next!" 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 "James Potter," someone called as James ran, not knowing the voice, "James  
Potter you stop now! We have orders to bring you in from a Ms. Andrea Blackwell, charging you with rape. Put your hand where we can see them and  
slowly turn around." James, acting completely shocked, did exactly what they said to do. The officers took him to prison where he was put on bail for two thousand dollars. "James, are you in there," Lily called almost in tears from feeling that all this was her fault, "Please come out if you're in there." Sirius and Remus hear her calling and come running out of the dormitory. "He just left, he was pretty upset and said he was going to get something to eat," Sirius said. Remus added, "He said something about going to talk to you to straighten thing sort afterwards." "I have to find him before something happens to him," Lily said as she ran off to find James. I am totally starting to fall in love with him. What am I going to do if something happens to him before I get to tell him that? I need to find him like NOW!!!!! "I hope she finds him before the officers looking for him do," Remus said. "If anything were to happen top him in this situation, she would never ever forgive herself, she thinks it's her fault, plus it doesn't help the fact that she is starting to fall for him. Even though she won't admit it, she is, she wouldn't care so much right now if she wasn't falling in love with him," Sirius added kinda proud of himself for coming up with that. 


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 Lily went running into James' favorite spto to eat hoping she'd find him  
there. "Has anyone seen James Potter? I need to find him quickly!!" Malfoy stood up, seeming to get way to much pleasure out of the whole thing and snickered, "The guards just took him to the local prison for charges against one of my best friends, Andrea." Oh my God, what have I done is all Lily could think. "I have to get to him NOW," Lily screamed running out of the pub. She went running down the streets of Hogsmeade trying to find which way the prison even was. I have to get to him before they do, I HAVE TO!!!!! "Is James Potter in this prison?," Lily asked one of the guars at the front desk. "Yes, he just got admitted today, would you like to see him?," the guard asked. Lily knew what she had to say at this point, "Yes I would." She followed the guard through he back door into the cells. James saw her coming and smiled, but then turned his head away from her. "You have five minutes to talk, keep it in a low whisper or you'll have to leave," the guard explained as he left. "James please look at me, I'm sorry for everything." "I don't want your apology, I just want you to leave!" "James, what do I need to do to prove to you that I care. How far do I have to go to get you to listen to?" I know exactly what I have to do. I don't know if it'll work, but I really hope it does. James turned his head once again on Lily and she ran out of the cell area to the front desk. James looked at her and started to break down. Why am I doing this to her? I should just talk things out with her, I love her, and obviously she cares about me or she wouldn't be here....... I'm soooo stupid right about now. 


	7. Author's Note

Author's Note: Just uploaded my first story at 1:30 this morning, so if you can read and review, it'll make me write faster ;)! Chapter 7 should be out soon, expect some major twists in the plot! So please review and make me a happy little author..it WILL make me write faster! So click the button down there and make my friend do the happy dance!  
  
The button.......click it you know you want to...................... 


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 "Excuse me, I would like some information on James Potter's bail, please,"  
Lily said sounding extremely pushy. "What would you like to know about it," asked one of the guards. "What is the bail set at?" "Two thousand dollars." "I'd like to bail him out!" Oh my God, I hope this makes him listen to me, I need to explain things and have him actually hear me out. "Hand me the money and he's all yours." All yours. Lily thought. If only that were the truth, but in order for me to be all his, I'd have to get his forgiveness first! "Here's the money, just go get him, and make sure he knows it's me that bailed him out!" "Your wish is my command now that I have the money." Lily and James were walking the streets of Hogsmeade again, with an awkward silence going on. "Why in hell did you bail me out, you wouldn't even listen to me when I tried to explain myself and talk to you?" "Things change I guess, I felt bad, as if it were all my fault you were even in there in the first place, will you ever forgive me?" "Are you telling me you're trying to buy my forgiveness?" "No, that's not what I was trying to do at all!" "I think that's exactly what you were trying to do," James said to her as she frowned, beginning to feel that this was really the truth, "Now this is where we must split, I will make sure you get your money back as soon as possible." Lily walked down the road a little upset with herself, starting to really have feelings for him. What was I thinking, I shouldn't have bailed him out until I told him how I felt. What am I going to do now, he hates me? James was starting to also look very sad, he knew how much he was in love with her, but he couldn't put beside the fact that she won't even listen to him when there's something wrong. What am I doing to her, I won't listen to her the same way she wouldn't listen to me, I'm doing the same thing to her as she did to me, I have to find her and apologize, she left looking really upset. I hope she's okay!!! If she's not I'll never forgive myself!! 


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 "So what happened, did you get him to listen to you or no?," Raven asked  
demanding answers right away, "Are you guys officially a couple?" "Yeah tell us all the dirty little details," Torey said while smirking. "You want the details," Lily said as she started to cry once again, "Here they are, he wouldn't listen to me, so I bailed him out because I felt guilty, I tried to buy his forgiveness, and now he hates me, nothing will ever happen between us, as much as we both want it to, it just won't be able to!" Torey and Raven gave each other side way glances, and smiled, they both shouted together, "You finally did it! You finally admitted the fact that you have feelings for James Potter!!!!" They said as they all started laughing, but then within a few minutes, Lily couldn't help the tears from coming back to her eyes. The other two girls rushed over to comfort her, but it just wasn't working out the best. "Guys I just blew it big time," James started as he walked in the dormitory, "She bailed me out then I told her it was just because she was trying to buy my forgiveness, I will never get to be with her if I keep treating her like shit." "Why would you tell her that," Sirius asked very disappointedly, "Did you ever think that maybe she cares about you, and wanted you to forgive her?" "Yea but after it was already too late, she started crying as she walked away, I felt so helpless there was nothing I could do." "Nothing you could do, you could have went after her like then and told her you're sorry." "Honestly James," remus joined in, "You know Lily better than any of us, after all you've loved her forever, she would never do that to you and you know it." James spent the rest of the night beating himself up about what he had done, before finally realizing what the truth of the matter really was. Lily is way too good of a person, she wouldn't intentionally try to pull something to hurt me, maybe we do have a chance together, that is if she truly loves me. I'll go find her to talk to her now. 


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter 9 "Hey Lily," said a voice behind her that she had heard before but couldn't place who exactly it was. When she turned around, she got the shock of her  
life. "Oh my God, you're back, how did you get in here?," she asked excitedly as she ran over and gave him a huge hug. "Dumbledore let me in to see you for five minutes, I have some great news, I'm transferring here after Christmas break!" "That's so great, I didn't think I'd ever see you again, Mark, I thought that night together would be our last night together, but I guess it won't be!," Lily said as she gave him a kiss. He pulled away for a second and said, "I thought the same thing." They continued kissing. This sweet little kissing session lead to a major make out session. Which took place right in the middle of Gryffindor common room. "Hey Lily, I came to........ Talk to you.......... But I guess I'm interrupting," James said sounding very disappointed. He started to walk out of the common room. "Oh my God, Mark get off me I have to talk to him, I need to, James wait," Lily said almost in tears again. "Lily who is this, an why does he wanna talk to you, are you cheating on me?," Mark asked hesitantly. Lily ran after James without even answering Mark's question. How could she answer it, she wasn't even sure who James was...... an acquaintance, a friend, a lover, an enemy, the future love of my life? Not even she was sure about that question. "Lily please tell me who he is," Mark chased after her. "I'm not sure who he is right now, I just need ot talk to him, trust me," Lily cried chasing after James once again. 


	11. Chapter 10

Chapter 10  
"How could you do and play me," James asked Lily. "I wasn't playing you, we are not even really friends at the current time, never mind going out!!" "I dunno what I was thinking coming after you, the only reason you bailed me out was for my forgiveness." "That's not the truth at all," Lily cried, "That's really not why I bailed you out." James, looking very disgusted at her, then brought himself to say it, "Lily Evans, I love you, I always have, but I can't play this game, you have nothing to feel guilty at all, just please don't play with my feelings." Lily stood looking shocked, then she sat breathless for a few minutes, then got up and walked away without saying anything to him. What is my problem? I know I love him, why won't the words come out of my mouth? I have to go tell him!!!! She stopped herself from walking away from him, turned around, walked back to him, and leaned in and gave him a kiss, when he looked shocked, she whispered in his ear, "I love you too." James then passed out. When he woke up he could hear Lily arguing with somebody nearby. He jumped up to go see what was going on. When he got there he almost killed Mark. "Please stop Mark, I don't wanna put out," Lily cried. "Shut up, you're going to whether you want to or not." "You get off her you bastard. Get off her now," James yelled as he attacked Mark. Mark got majorly scared and ran off leaving Lily there in her underwear and bra. "Are you okay?," James asked running to Lily. "Yea, more scared than anything, thank god you got here when you did, or who knows what would've happened," Lily cried as she sat up in James' arms.  
  
They sat there and held each other for a long time before Lily said, "What are we gonna do when it comes time for your trial, what if they don't find you innocent?" "Stop worrying bout things, they have NO proof at all, please worry bout yourself right now, not me!!" 


End file.
